


Christmas tree shopping

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: talking peter into buying a christmas tree





	Christmas tree shopping

“Peter,” you said in the type of voice that means you want something. “I’ve had a great idea of what we can do today” you carry on with a devilish smirk. Peter raised his eyebrows knowing he’s probably the not going to want to do this idea of yours.

“well,” you say dragging out your words as you sit on his lap kissing his neck “I was thinking maybe we can go tree shopping,” you ask. Peter groans “really y/n,” he asks hoping to get out of going not really being the festive type. “yes really Peter it’s a week to Christmas and we don’t have a tree, I thought we were having a traditional Christmas,” you say sadly knowing he’d cave.

A few hours later you both stood in the middle of what felt like a hundred pine trees. Peter watch you transform into a big child, quickly walking getting excited at the trees, “look at this one, what about this one” you say overexcited running from tree to tree. To Peter, they looked the same some just big than others, or skinnier and busier, but to you, there was a huge difference in the trees. 

“How about this one” Peter pointed to the first tree he saw. you frowned at him “absolutely not” you say running off to find a better one. peter smiled he loved how excited you got over things, as he followed you round the tree’s he’d lost you. 

He heard your giggle “come find me” you said knowing he could hear you with his werewolf hearing. This was another reason he loved you, you were so unpredictable and spontaneous and Peter could never deny his wolf within a game of chase. 

He went past a few trees, surprised how quickly you’d gotten away. He stopped and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him, he could hear the carollers the loudest. Their singing was beautiful but he tried to block it out, he listened harder hearing different conversations from the other customers. The pounding of multiple heartbeats filled his ears as he tried to pinpoint yours.  
After deciding there was to much noise he relied on his sense of smell next. The pine was strong but as he started to walk more to the back of the lot he soon found a familiar sent, your sent. A smiled crossed his face as the smell got stronger, meaning you were close. 

You heard Peter coming and ran around a tree trying to go back on yourself. You looked behind in the direction you’d seen him last, hitting something solid.  
You screamed to see Peter stood there, you laughed running away as he chased you. He grabbed your hips kissing your neck “got you” he whispered in your ear. As you turned to kisses him. 

When you stopped the sweet kisses, a tree caught your eye. Breaking out of Peter’s arms you ran. “y/n I’m not chasing you all night through Christmas trees” Peter laughed quickly following. When he saw you looking up at a 7" tree, he admired the joy in your face “it’s pretty big don’t you think” he said teasing “it’s perfect” you say “and how do you plan getting it into the penthouse?” he asked. you look back at Peter with pleading eyes “please Peter look at it it’s perfect” he eventually nodded making you smile. 

It was this joy, in you that made him want to celebrate Christmas, Peter had hated all festive holidays. They reminded him he had no one, most of his family was gone because of the fire Derek spent Christmas with stiles and Cora had a new life in South America. Not that he’d admit it aloud but he was looking forward to this Christmas with y/n, actually celebrating once and not just sitting alone letting the day pass like any other day. 

You went to find the lot owner after Peter agreed to buy your perfect tree. When you got back with the man Peter was gone, you looked around for him “is it this one you wanted?” the old man son asked, your attention turned to him as you nodded, the owner and his son carried the tree you followed them. You saw Peter walking towards you holding 2 paper cups. “hot chocolate” he said handing you the drink. Peter went and spoke to the man moving your tree, before handing him a load of money it looked more then what the tree actually was. 

Peter walked back over to you taking your hand in his “come on you want full traditional experience” he said almost dragging you away. The was a group of carollers singing oh Christian tree. You and Peter stood watching them sing the song enjoying the warmth of the drink, you joining in with the chorus as Peter smiled at you. “this was perfect thank you Peter” you say “anything for you my love” he answered kissing your for head Peter never believed he could feel so happy going tree Shopping but right now he was the happiest person in the world as he held your hand heading back to the car.


End file.
